


Monkey Wrench in the Human Scheme of Things

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Apes & Monkeys, Attempt at Humor, Bad pun in the title, Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Interviews, Sapient Animals, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Interview with a very intelligent chimpanzee...





	Monkey Wrench in the Human Scheme of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



> Yes, I am aware that Jo-Jo is an ape and not a monkey - that is why the title pun is a bad one! ;)
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

“So, apes on your planet invented tools to fish for ants?”

“Termites, actually,” Jo-Jo replied, smiling. “Ants are nasty, gritty things – they'll burn your tongue! Yes, we used sticks in the early days. And eventually we applied our brains to making fishing spears… and eons later, we have computers.”

“Fascinating,” I murmured, wondering why chimpanzees on Earth had not evolved that much.

“Are you the alpha male?” I asked.

“Definitely not – we’re an egalitarian society now, bonobo influence and all. I should take you to meet some bonobos – lovely people! I think you’d fit right in with their sweet womenfolk.”


End file.
